The Grins of Ghosts
by ghostdrunk
Summary: Sir Guy embarks on a dangerous mission. What else is new? Oh, right- He has some new companions- A group of ruthless mercenaries! One of which knows just how get under his skin. This may or may not be a good thing. Guy/OC -Nothing is what it seems!
1. PS I have conjured you for my bidding

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Robin Hood."**

**- So this is starting around the beginning of Season 3. This is a Guy of Gisborne story. This idea of mine came way out in left field…so let's just see how it goes. It's kind of dark in this first chapter, but I think that's very appropriate. Enjoy lovies!- It's also very, very long. Please bare with me!**

**Chapter One: P.S.- I have conjured you for my bidding.**

Someone was in the manor. He could sense it.

"Hood." Guy murmured to himself as he rose. He threw on his boots over his pants. He fastened them tightly and reached for his sword.

This fight was inevitable. He had been expecting it for some time. There was no question that Robin would eventually come. Guy had killed Marian. He had killed the woman Robin had loved, the woman he had loved. Tonight was the night he would fight for his life. And fight he would. He had nothing left to lose, nothing at all.

The wind was howling outside. The blue light of the moon shot in from the end of the hallway. He felt a breeze crawl up his spine. He whipped around to the open window.

"I know you're in here." He spoke coarsely as he turned around and continued down the hall.

"Show yourself." He yelled as he approached the stairs. He swiftly descended down them.

His heart quickly sank. He could feel the blood draining from his face. A figure was sitting at the dining table, taking a drink from a goblet. She had long, dark curls cascading down her back.

Guy's breathing quickly escalated. He swallowed as he put his hand on the figure's shoulder.

"M…Marian?" He whispered in disbelief.

The woman turned around. Guy's mouth hung open in utter confusion.

The woman smiled graciously. She revealed beautiful white teeth. Her eyes were dark and enigmatic. The moon lit the outline of her full lips. She was beautiful, young. And certainly not a ghost.

"Who are you?" He spoke half heartedly, slightly defeated. His hopes of a miracle dashed.

"Well I'm not Marian. Sorry..."

"Why are you in my home?"

The woman took a drink and stood up from the chair. She faced his form now, studying his features.

"You must be Guy." The woman held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

He stared back in suspicion. "I will not ask you again, who are you woman?"

She laughed. "I shouldn't have came it's just, you're kind of famous in my circles. I wanted to meet you for myself. But now, I see how inappropriate it is to come in the middle of the night. I was just excited, you understand?"

"Enough! I demand you identify yourself." He took his sword and pointed it towards her.

She stared back at him and tilted her head. She took the sword and swatted it away.

"I'm truly sorry to disturb you Sir Guy." She nodded as she gave him a pat on the shoulder. And with that, she disappeared into the shadows. Guy whipped around in all directions, but there was no trace of her. He smoothed his hair out of his face and ran to check all corners of the estate.

In defeat, he retreated back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Was he dreaming? Who was that woman? She was beautiful, but it was unlikely she was real. Her stare was so penetrating. He told himself there was no way… A young women wouldn't wander around in the middle of the night. One wouldn't disappear in the shadows like that. He laid back on the bed with his sword still clenched in his hand. He rubbed his face with his other. He hadn't had a full nights rest in months. And tonight would be no exception.

…

The next morning, Guy rode into Nottingham. It was a rainy day which was appropriate. The rain soaked the ground. Guy's boots fell slightly into the mud as he dismounted his horse. Nottingham Castle looked dreary as ever. Guy stared at the structure with contempt as a guard took his horse. He then proceeded to walk in.

The Sheriff was in the left wing. There were three violinist with him, playing feverously on their instruments. Guy stared at the sight. They all looked as if they were playing for their lives. Knowing the Sheriff, they probably were.

Vaizey was moving his hands about as if he were a conductor. His feet were propped up upon a table. Guy crossed his arms and waited for him to finish. He took notice of his presence and turned around.

"Ahh…Gisborne. How are you today, no, wait! Let me guess! Dark and brooding?" The Sheriff stood up.

"My Lord."

He turned to dismiss the musicians. They quickly exited the room.

"You really have only one mood these days. It's quite….boring."

Guy said nothing. He simply stared.

"That's what I thought you might say….nothing. I suspect that is the case with your development in capturing Hood ….nothing?"

"I have searched all of Sherwood Forest. I suspect he has not yet returned…"

"Gisborne. Ever since you killed the leper, I've noticed your brooding even more than before. Is this going to be a permanent change? Where's your sense of …fun?"

"I feel this is not an appropriate time to have fun."

"Now that's odd. When is it _not_ an appropriate time to have a little fun?" The Sheriff questioned.

Guy's face remained placid. "You called for me?"

"Yes. Speaking of fun…. I have a fascinating story for you. Come along!" Vaizey gestured and started down the hall.

Guy let out a sigh and begrudgingly followed.

"Now…" The Sheriff started. "Remember about two years ago there was that band of three, the mercenaries involved in the conflict at Derbyshire?"

"The one's you hired? Then they turned around and supplied with town with weapons?"

"Yes, and because of them I lost a great percentage of profits, and Derbyshire is a free standing village to this day. The town is an armory…I cannot collect taxes."

"I remember, what of them?"

"I have them. In the dungeon."

Guy's eyes lit with surprise. "You captured them?"

"Well, two of them. I never met the leader. Which I suspect is the brains of the operation. These I'm afraid, might just be the muscle."

Guy nodded. "I will arrange the execution."

"Are you mad?" The Sheriff laughed. "Execution?! We will do nothing of the sort."

"They are traitors to your name, they must pay…."

"When one has the best and strongest stallion Gisborne, you do not put him down for his temperament, you simply break him into obedience."

Gisborne slowly nodded. "You want to find out where their leader is…they could be of use to us." Guy nodded. "I will make them talk."

"Good luck on that, neither of them speak English."

"We'll get an interpreter."

"No need!" Vaizey grinned as he gestured for Guy to follow him. He lead him to a door of a bed chamber.

"They came with one!" He informed as he opened the door. Guy peered inside. There was a woman sitting at the small table in the room.

"You!?" He murmured and looked to the woman curiously. In the day, her long curls had a red tint to them. And her eyes were brown, dark brown.

Vaizey looked to Guy curiously. "You, know the young lady?"

"I…she was at Locksley Manor last night. She said she wanted to meet me."

The Sheriff looked towards the woman.

She laughed. "Is he alright Sheriff? Who is this?"

"Don't lie." Guy warned as he grinned at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about."

Guy frowned. He studied the woman curiously.

"My Lord," He turned to Vaizey. "This woman was in my estate last night. She was drinking my wine and she said she wanted to meet me!" He turned to her swiftly. "Tell him!"

Vaizey looked back towards the woman. She shrugged and shook her head.

"Gisborne, let's not frighten the poor girl…" He gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You'll have to excuse Guy, he has been a little out of character lately."

Guy shook his head as he locked eyes with her. She had been in his house. Now he was sure he wasn't dreaming. She was up to something. He made sure his glare told her, told her he knew she was lying.

"What is your name?" Guy asked as he and Vaizey sat across from her.

"Eva."

"Just, 'Eva'?" Guy challenged.

"That's right." She smiled sweetly.

"Eva is an interpreter. She was captured by the two mercenaries. The guards found the three of them in the forest trespassing."

"How convenient." Guy tilted his head.

"I beg your pardon!" Eva lowered her brows.

"Prove it, tell me where you were last night!"

"She was here, Gisborne." Vaizey corrected.

Guy looked up to the Sheriff. He shook his head. "Impossible."

"The guards found them in the forest yesterday afternoon. She was tied up behind one of their horses."

"Then explain to me how she was in my kitchen last night."

"Might I see you in the hall?" The Sheriff gestured.

Guy shook his head as he followed the Sheriff out.

"Are you insane!?" Vaizey yelled. "This woman is my only chance at getting these mercenaries to talk! And because we 'saved' her, she is willing to do it for free. Do not, mess this up for me! "

"I know what I am saying, she was in my estate last night…"

"I don't care if she was in a brothel, you will hold your tongue, and accompany her to the dungeon!?"

Guy fumed. His lips pressed against each other as he sighed. "Yes, my Lord."

"Apologize to her now. If you insist on pressing this further wait until she has helped us. Then, you may have your fun interrogating her."

Guy gave a slight smile as he nodded and reopened the door.

"Sorry about that!" Vaizey trotted in. "My lieutenant has been under a lot of stress lately. It's a hard job."

Eva shrugged.

"And now I believe Guy has something to tell you….Gisborne?"

Guy looked over to her.

"I apologize. I was out of line, before, I must have mistook you for someone else." He mumbled half heartedly. He rose quickly and began pacing the room.

"I do not like being treated as if I'm some sort of criminal."

"Understandable!" The Sheriff appeased. "I can't imagine what you've been through! A hostage to those awful mercenaries…Thank God we found you!"

"Yes, it was quite terrible."

Guy smirked. "What was their purpose in kidnapping you?"

"I didn't know at first. But on the third day, we went to a village, they didn't speak English, they wanted me as an interpreter."

"For what?"

"I think that's a little obvious."

"Indulge me." Guy rested his chin on his hand.

Eva laughed. "To negotiate with the villagers. Sometimes they wanted shelter, food, to trade…"

"How did they kidnap you?"

Eva nodded. "They came to my village, about six months ago, they were threatening my father. He's the Lord of the village, they wanted to stay with us for pay. But my father did not understand. Being I spoke German I was able to translate."

"How would you know German?"

"Sir… 'Guy' was it?"

"Yes."

"I'm getting rather tired of your interrogative attitude."

"Do not speak to me with such disrespect. Here I am your Lord, you will answer any question I happen to ask."

"Alright fine. I'll answer. But perhaps I'll answer them in German. Oh wait, you do not speak German! My 'ever superior' Lord. Without me, you will never get these men to talk. So if you don't mind, I'd like to just get down to it."

Guy shook his head. "Insolent girl."

"Arrogant Lord." She crossed her arms.

"Enough!" Vaizey interjected. " If you're quite done Gisborne, I think the girls' right. We should get down to business."

Guy rose and opened the door. "After you, my Lady." He held out his arm.

Eva shook her head as she got up and went out into the hall.

…

"Now, I will ask the questions and you repeat exactly what I say." Guy commanded. "And tell me everything they are saying back, no matter how minute. Understand?"

"It's all perfectly lucid." She walked angrily down the stairs that lead to the door of the dungeon. She stood by it, waiting for him to open it.

Guy sighed. "I understand it might be quite distasteful and disturbing for you to be down here. If you need a moment, tell me. I understand. Just remember these men are criminals. They deserve punishment for their crimes." He looked down at her eyes, judging her reaction.

Eva nodded. "Thank you. If the problem arises, I'll let you know."

Guy nodded as he opened the door.

Eva stared at the two men. They were shackled against the right wall with their arms chained on opposite sides of them. Their ankles were bound as well. Eva took a deep breath as she approached the men.

The man on the right smiled at Eva slyly. He was somewhere in his thirties and stood around 5'11. He was slim built and bald. He had thin slit eyelids and deep blue eyes.

"Hello, pretty English girl."

"I thought you said they did not speak English?"

"That's all they ever say to me. That, and 'tell them what we say'." She mocked a German accent.

"What are their names?"

"The bald one is Danny, I believe."

"And the one on the left?"

"Tavin." Tavin had soft, sandy blonde hair. He was slightly younger, and shorter than Danny. But only by an inch or two. His eyes were brown and he had more pronounced muscles than Danny. He was certainly buff. He ignored the presence of both Guy and Eva. He stared up at the ceiling.

"Ask them if they know why they are here."

"Wissen Sie, warum Sie hier sind?"

Danny and Tavin shared a grin. "Weil ich mit einem Pferd nicht aufrechterhalten kann, Eva." Danny answered.

"Because I can't keep up with the horse." Eva spoke as she looked to Guy.

Guy smirked. "You are here because you betrayed us in Derbyshire."

"Sie sind hier, weil Sie uns in Derbyshire verraten haben."

"Wir sind nie zu Derbyshire gewesen."

"He says they have never been to Derbyshire."

"Wo Derbyshire ist?" Tavin added.

"Where is Derbyshire?" She translated.

"Where is your leader?"

"Wo ist Ihr Leiter?"

"Wir haben keinen, von zu sprechen."

"They have none to speak of."

"Alright then," Guy smiled. "There are other ways to make you talk…"

"Es gibt reden andere Wege, Sie zu machen."

"Ich habe gedacht, dass wir weiter wurden."

"He says he thought you were getting along."

Guy shook his head as he drew his sword.

"Miss, you don't have to stay for this."

"Oh, I'm fine." She yawned and stretched her arms. Guy looked over to her puzzlingly. She sat down on the ground next to him and crossed her legs.

Guy was beginning to get a little uncomfortable now. "This will not be pretty."

"Hello pretty English girl!" Danny started. He winked at Eva.

"Beruhigen Sie!" Eva shook her head and laughed.

Guy lowered his sword to his side. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him to be quiet."

"The whole purpose of this is for him to do the opposite."

"Sir Guy," Eva stood up. "Do you really think that two mercenaries are going to just tell you who and where their leader is?"

"After I'm done with them, yes."

"And you're sure?"

"It's never failed before."

"What if they really have no leader?"

"That's easy, I will become their new one."

"I've been with these men for months, they are pretty loyal."

Guy sighed. "If you knew they had a leader then why didn't you just tell me?"

"I mean to each other. I've never met their leader."

"So you don't think they have one?"

"No I didn't say that…"

"Did you hear them speak of him?" He asked quickly, the impatience rising in his voice.

"Of who?"

Guy groaned in annoyance. "Of their leader!"

"What leader?"

"The one…" Guy sighed. "The one we're trying to find out if they have!"

Eva grinned widely. She patted Guy on the shoulder. "I'm just giving you a hard time."

"What?" He stared at her in utter confusion.

"You take everything so seriously!" She mocked his stiff posture.

"I'm doing my job."

"No, you're wasting your time."

"Really? Because I'm starting to think that you are…"

She shook her head. "Danny and Tavin are never going to reveal their leader to you."

"What makes you so certain?"

"Because I told them not to."

"You told them not to….now why…" Guy paused. He peered into her eyes for a moment.

"No…" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes." She smiled brazenly.

Danny and Tavin stretched. The chains fell off their hands to the floor. Both men stepped out of their feet shackles.

Guy pointed his sword towards them. "Stand back."

"Relax, Sir Guy. We have no quarrel with you." Eva assured as she held up her arms.

"My estate…you were there last night?" He asked carefully, still pointing his sword.

Eva shrugged. "I was excited to meet you."

"Meet me?"

"You are kind of famous…" Danny added.

"In a sinister, burning crops and pillaging land kind of way." Tavin spoke as he walked up next to Eva.

"You two, take orders from a woman? And, you speak English?"

Eva rolled her eyes.

"Yes Guy of Gisborne, we speak English. Eva, I told you, he will never respect you as leader in that outfit." Danny playfully scolded.

"I really should have picked the leather pants." Eva tugged on clothes.

Guy stared with his mouth slightly open, imagining her in leather pants. He quickly shook himself out of it.

"If you are not here to quarrel, then why are you here?"

"Well, we're mercenaries." Eva shrugged. "We want work."

…

Vaizey listened in shock as Guy repeated the story to him. The three mercenaries sat at the table impatiently. Guy paced back and forth behind the Sheriff with his arms crossed.

"So let me get this straight. You, little leper are the leader of a mercenary group…consisting of these two," He looked at them carefully. "…gentlemen?"

"That's right, she is." Tavin nodded.

"Wonderbar! He's got it!" Danny smiled as he pulled out his knife. The Sheriff jumped. Danny grabbed an apple from the bowl on he table. He began to peel it.

"You forget," He looked back to Eva. "You betrayed me once. Why would I work with you again?"

"Well, you cannot really blame us. We go to town, Derbyshire…they offered lots of money not to burn down their village…. even more money to supply them with weapons." Danny interposed.

"They outbid you." Eva frowned and revealed her white teeth. "Sorry."

"I admirer your candor, but I am not interested in hiring a woman and her two misfits to work for me."

Eva looked to Tavin and Danny.

"Sie sollten nur ihm Eva erzählen."

Eva shrugged. "I don't know."

"What did he say to you?" Guy asked accusingly.

"He told me to just tell you."

"Tell us what?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich sie erzählen sollte." Eva threw up her arms.

"What did you say to him?"

"You know Sir Guy, you really should learn German."

"Tell me!" He looked to the Sheriff. "Tell _us _what you are saying."

"I said, I don't think I should tell you."

"Tell us what?"

"I just did."

"No, tell us what it was you were originally going to tell us!"

"When?"

Guy rested his hands on the back of a chair. He cleared his throat in anger, it came out sounding like a growl.

Vaizey laughed. "She's cheeky Gisborne."

"She's deliberately obstinate."

"Erzählen Sie sie um Prinzen John." Tavin suggested.

"What?" Vaizey's eyes widened.

"They told me to tell you about Prince John."

"What about him."

Eva bit her bottom lip. "How he hired us to kill you." She gave him an sympathetic glance.

There was a short pause. Vaizey's mouth hung upon for a moment. He looked down to the table, then over to Gisborne.

Guy shook his head. "Lies."

"Afraid not…sorry."

The Sheriff swallowed. "If you were sent to kill me, then why…"

"Why haven't we killed you yet?" Tavin finished.

Guy and Vaizey nodded.

He held up his arm towards Eva. Guy and the Sheriff looked towards her.

"I don't understand…" Vaizey questioned.

"Don't worry, I will explain." Danny spoke as he finished his apple. "We come from Prince John's castle, money in hand. Prince John tells us he does not like you. He says you keep money and secrets from him."

"I do not!"

"I do not care." Danny shook his head. A little upset the Sheriff interrupted. "So, we make camp one night. Eva reminds us of time in Derbyshire. She says she feels bad for betraying client…She thinks we must repay you."

Eva nodded.

"Is that so?" Guy scoffed.

"It is."

"And why would you have any sense of honor? You are mercenaries!" Vaizey reminded.

"It is not honor, Sheriff. It is your leathery lieutenant." Tavin pointed towards Guy.

"Me?"

"Gisborne?"

"Yes." Tavin nodded. "Eva likes you."

Guy looked to Eva. A little embarrassed. When her eyes met his he quickly looked away.

"Fascinating. Never thought a woman would succumb to the charms of Gisborne." Vaizey laughed.

Guy stared at the Sheriff in sheer contempt.

"You are just jealous." Danny accused. "Besides, I speak of Eva admiring his strength as a warrior and fighter. She is impressed with his cunning."

"This is true. I've always wanted to meet him. Every village we stay in nearby, people say… " Oh Guy of Gisborne, he is a man you don't want to cross." and "Sir Guy is the enforcer of the law here…" and "Sir Guy of Gisborne, the black knight warrior." It's all very impressive." She looked to Guy and smiled.

"I get, the point." The Sheriff interrupted. "You're not going to kill me because of Guy."

"Mostly."

"Well, thank you for warning us of this eminent danger. We shall be on guard." Vaizey rose and gestured for them to leave.

"See…there lies the problem. If we simply leave, without your head that is, Prince John will be quite angry with us." Eva fiddled with her sleeves.

"I thought you said you owed us?"

"Yes, but we repaid you by warning you. Now, we are left unemployed."

"You still want work?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Eva spoke sweetly.

Guy didn't really know how to feel right now. This girl was maddening. She talked them in circles, tricked them, then told them they were allies. But a part of him insisted she was being totally honest. Maybe that was the part of him that was flattered. They paid no respect to the Sheriff but to him, they sort of honored him. A small smile spread across his lips. But it quickly faded. This woman didn't know who he truly was, what he had done. It was admiration based upon village chatter, not fact.

"Gisborne!"

Guy snapped out of it. "Hmm?"

"I said what do you think? Should we hire them?"

"What for? I have taken care of the villages…the taxes."

"Why don't you hire us to kill the Prince?" Tavin asked.

Vaizey scoffed. "Killing the Prince, why that's treason!"

"He is no Prince of ours…he has never shook my hand, protected my land. From what Eva says he is a lunatic." Danny encouraged.

"You know the Prince?" Guy questioned.

Eva looked toward Danny with anger. "I've met him, once or twice."

The Sheriff leaned forward slowly, his voice lowered. "Say we were to make some sort of, arrangement. What then?"

"My Lord!" Guy started.

Vaizey held up his hand.

"Then, you would have no more problem. Free to run your dreary little area as you see fit." Eva smiled.

"And it would never come back to me?"

She shook her head.

Vaizey smiled. "Gisborne, I think I like this leper." He drummed his fingers on the table for a moment. "Alright!" He jumped up.

"This is madness." Guy murmured.

"Ignore him…" Vaizey dismissed. "Here's what we'll do. You go… 'do the deed' and upon your return, I will pay you handsomely."

Eva laughed. "No, I'm afraid not. We will be paid half now, and half later as we return."

"That is not how it works." Guy spoke as he challenged her glance.

"Well then I'm sorry to say we cannot do business." She and her men got up.

"Thank you for your time Sheriff….Sir Guy." She gestured.

Tavin nodded as he took an apple. They all walked out of the room down the hall.

"Can you believe that woman and her two inept men? Demanding payment as she sees fit. The nerve of her…" Guy scoffed.

"Go after her."

"What!?"

"I said go after her. I want this job done right."

"Then leave it to me! We cannot trust mercenaries to….assassinate the Prince!" He spoke in a low tone.

"Everything I've "left" to you lately has turned to disaster. Go, get, the girl. Tell her half now, half later. And you will go with them."

"To kill the Prince?"

"Yes. To kill the Prince. And make sure our money is well spent!"

Guy pushed his chair he was leaning on towards the table and stormed down the hall.

Eva and her men were already outside the castle about to mount their horses. Guy trotted out towards them.

"You. Bounty hunters!" He looked towards him. "Where did you get horses?"

"We put them in the stables a few days ago. No one seemed to notice."

Eva turned towards him. His tall frame stood over her quite a bit. He found himself studying her body once more. She was only about 5'7, 5'8. And yet she showed no sign of intimidation. She put on a black belt and tied it across her pants. There were knifes and various tools and weapons. She pulled a holster of arrows over her shoulder. He walked a little closer and she still did not move backwards. He found himself almost touching her chest with his. He took a step back.

"Is something wrong, Sir Guy?" She spoke thoughtfully as she draped her hood over her head.

"We will adhere to your demands. Half now, half later." He handed her payment in a burlap sack.

Eva looked to her men. They all shared glances as she tossed the money to Tavin. She looked back towards Guy.

"Alright then. I suppose we'll leave in an hour or so?" Guy questioned.

"We?"

"Yes, you expect us to trust you to do our bidding?"

"I suppose you should come. That is your job after all…henchman, enforcer, assassin…"

Guy was a little overwhelmed by her directness. It made him uneasy.

"We'll meet at the trail North of town then?"

He simply nodded to her and walked off.

"Sir Guy…" She called.

He turned back around and approached her.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was excited to meet you. You're quite famous, a great warrior. Strong and brutal in fact. My men have been looking forward to serving aside you. Quite the reputation you have!"

Guy lowered his head. "You must be mistaken. I am not the man you and your men have heard of. I am simply a servant of the King. I have no reputation to speak of."

"Right. You're just a leather clad lackey, I'm sure you've never been to the Holy Lands either." She whispered. Guy looked into her eyes.

"Who are you, woman? What's your story?"

"I am simply a servant of the King. I have no reputation to speak of." Eva smiled as she mounted her horse. "Alright boys, let's be on our way."

….

The rain had calmed as Guy and his men made their way to the trail. He squinted a little and he could see three figures a ways down the path. Sure enough when he approached closer he recognized the mercenaries.

He shook his head as he approached closer. It was inappropriate for a woman to embark on an expedition such as this. Her pride and arrogance would surely get the best of her. She was far too young and lovely to be in this line of work. She was also hiding many secrets. Guy quickly snapped out of it as they approached the group and he dismounted. Now was not the time to be thinking about a silly woman. He glanced down at the blonde mercenary who seemed to be crawling along the trail peering at the ground.

"You…what is your name again? What are you doing?"

"That's Tavin." Danny answered. "And he's looking for a trail."

"This is the trail." Guy pointed.

"No Sir Guy. Outlaws never use trails. We will go the way they use, for they know the forest much better. Much faster."

"And with any luck. We'll arrive in the next few days." Eva smiled as she looked back to the two guards.

"What are they here for?"

"They are my guards. They accompany me on my outings."

"Even this one?" Eva shook her head and turned back to Tavin. Tavin gestured East.

Guy shrugged. "Very well. Let us go then."

Eva nodded. She and Danny mounted their horses. Tavin began on foot.

"What is he doing?" Guy questioned as he rode up aside Eva.

"Tavin does not ride, he usually walks."

"Walks? The whole way?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He's a tracker."

"He'll never keep up."

"He doesn't have to. He finds a quicker way. We'll follow his directions until he stops in front of us. Then we go the new way he finds."

Guy nodded. "Impressive."

"Yes, very." She agreed as she prompted her horse to take off.

Guy shook his head and smiled. This trip would certainly be entertaining.

….

A few hours later, Tavin appeared in front of the group. Guy was ahead, he nodded at Tavin as he dismounted. He gestured for his men to do the same.

"Why have we stopped? Has the trail changed?"

"Shh." Danny urged. Tavin put his ear to the ground he closed his eyes. He looked up and shook his head.

"We must stay here."

"Why? We have at least two hours till sunset."

"Outlaws. A mile or so ahead of us are crossing from far east to west. We can stay here and we will not cross them." Danny suggested.

"The outlaws? It's Robin Hood! We will ambush them and attack."

Eva held up her arms. "You can. Me and my men are staying right here."

"What? You were paid by the Sheriff to assist me and if you do not…"

"We were paid by the Sheriff for an entirely different reason. Not to do anything else."

Guy shook his head. "Very well. Men!" Guy gave Eva a disappointed glance. She rolled

her eyes.

"You're outnumbered." She crossed her arms.

"Doesn't matter. Hood and I have a score to settle." He spoke swiftly as he rode off. His men swiftly followed. Guy could not wait. It was either he go to Robin or Robin would come to him. This had to happen. He had to fight his foe. The man who stole Marian's heart from him. Robin had to die.

Sure enough, Guy approached the band of men. He searched the crowd, but Robin was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Robin Hood?" He yelled with rage. His eyes searching the men in faded clothes. They stared at him with anger.

"He's not here." One man spoke up. Guy glanced at him. It was Robin's right hand man, his servant.

"You killed Marian!" The larger, bearded man accused.

Guy swallowed. "You are hiding him. Tell me where he is."

"He's not here." His man servant shouted. "He went to find you! You murdered her! You killed her in cold blood! Murderer!" He shouted.

"Murderer!" The bearded man shouted.

Several other men emerged from the trees. They shouted the same.

Guy and his men began to reverse with their horses. They didn't even notice the men approaching behind them. They were exceedingly outnumbered.

"Murderer!" The shouts became louder and louder. One of Guy's guards fell off his horse. The other was pulled off by several men. Guy swiftly turned. He noticed the men from behind now. He turned back to his front. The large bearded man pulled Guy down and punched him square in the jaw. Guy laid on the ground. He drew his sword and quickly got to his feet.

"Get back! Get back!" He yelled. He thrust his sword forward and struck a man. The others retaliated and quickly overpowered him.

"Tie him up!" Someone shouted.

Guy looked over to his men. They were running off. Afraid of the large amount of outlaws.

"Cowards." Guy murmured as several men tied him to a tree. Guy resisted. He even kicked a few men to the ground. But there were just too many of them. He was brought to a seated position to the tree. He clenched his jaw. He was now a sitting duck, waiting for Robin's return to his men. It was only a matter of time.

….

Nightfall had came. Robin's outlaws were getting restless. Guy could hear them. They were arguing as to what they should do. Some wanted to wait for Robin. Others wanted to let him go…for they knew Robin would kill him. Others wanted to kill him themselves. He could not take this any longer.

"Do it." He called out to the men. Some of them approached him.

"Do what?" Robin's second crossed his arms.

"Kill me." Guy spoke through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"Kill me!" Guy yelled with blind rage. "Put me out of my misery."

Robin's second pulled out a sword. "Very well…." But he was quickly stopped by other men.

"No!" The bearded one yelled. "No Much! Killing is not our way!"

Guy scoffed. "Not your way? What kind of men are you?"

They all stared at him.

"I'll tell you who I am. I am Guy of Gisborne. I am a proprietor of fear. And I am a murderer. I have killed many, many innocent people. And if you release me, I will kill more! So, do it. Do it!!" Guy could feel tears gathering in his eyes. "Kill me." He pleaded.

The men stared at him with sad eyes. Guy looked around.

"Don't you dare pity me! If I were untied, I'd gladly have all your heads."

The men slowly walked off.

Guy lowered his head. He gasped as he let out one loud scream of sorrow. He was a murderer. He was dead and empty inside. And worst of all, he killed the one person who ever saw good in him. How wrong she was. He lowered his head in emotional exhaustion.

This was his fate. He would die in the hands of Robin. The man who stole Marian. The man who won her heart. His sadness and anger battled inside of him. Neither one could seem to prevail over the other.

…

Guy had closed his eyes. But he could not sleep. Every time he dozed he could see the place where it happened. He could see her surprised eyes as the sword pierced straight through her. He could feel her body tense up, then fall limp. He remembered her last glimpse he had saw. It was towards Robin who was running up behind him. Guy shook his head and opened his eyes. They were met by a set of dark brown ones.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a low, coarse tone.

"You and I, are leaving." Eva informed him as she took a knife and cut the ropes on the side of the tree. She leaned over him. Guy looked down at her soft locks. He stared at the side profile of her face.

"I thought you said I was on my own?"

"That, is when I thought you could handle yourself. And not get captured by a bunch of farm boys."

"Farm boys," Guy whispered. "So you're not a farm girl? You did not come from a rural background?"

Eva shook her head. "It doesn't matter where I came from, only where I'm going." She spoke quickly as she cut the ropes lose.

Guy stretched his limbs as he slowly stood up next to her.

"Thank you."

Eva shook her head. "Later. Now, do exactly as I say. Walk straight to those rotted logs. There is a hill behind it. Meet me there."

"Why are you not coming?"

"We'll go one at a time. It's less noticeable."

"That's ridiculous, come on." Guy shook his head. "They're all asleep, no one is…" Before he could finish, Eva kicked his shins, he fell to the ground.

"I'll go first then, get up after I've gone." Eva started.

Guy looked up as she walked past. He reached for her leg and pulled her down along with him. Eva looked back in anger and kicked him in the face. His cheek began to bleed but he pulled her underneath him. She wrestled him but he pinned her arms to the ground. A part of him was yelling at himself. His mind was gone. He'd never handled a woman in this manner. But she had tested his patience. She had humiliated him.

"Why? Why are you so obstinate?"

Eva sighed. "We weren't on the trail for a day, and you've already jeopardized our mission for your own personal vendetta."

"Why though? Why did you have to betray me? I would of given you everything! You were the world to me!" He shook her body underneath him. Guy could feel it. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again. But this time he couldn't stop it. But he couldn't release his grasp. "Tell me!" He spoke louder now.

Eva looked around. Someone might come check the tree. And his voice was getting louder.

"Marian!" He pleaded. "Tell me!"

Eva sighed and lifted her head from the ground. She reached her lips to his. He trembled slightly, but soon reciprocated. His grip on her arms quickly loosened. He ran his hands through her hair now. Almost every muscle in his body relaxed. He could feel the warmth of her body beneath him. But her kiss was different. Her lips were wild, uninhibited. They were soft and plump, but they felt extremely different. Then suddenly it hit him. Eva pushed his chest slightly up and slowly opened her eyes.

Guy looked down at her in shock.

"I am not Marian, Sir Guy."

He stared at her, his mouth hanging open in shock. He closed his mouth and swallowed.

"Miss, Eva…I'm so sorry." He whispered. Now ashamed to look in her eyes. He helped her to sit up.

Eva fixed her shirt and stood up. She looked down at Guy, who was still sitting on the ground.

"Come on." She gestured as she walked down the hill.

Guy stared at her with shame. He had no idea what to do. His men had ran off. His horse as well. He had no idea where he was. He looked back in the distance towards Robin's men.

Eva reproached him and held out her arm. Guy looked up to her.

"Give me your hand." She spoke calmly.

"I don't know what to do." He spoke to her with honest words. "What do I do now?"

"You will follow." Eva assured.

Guy nodded and reached for her hand. He rose slowly and they walked together down the hill.

…

About a mile away, Eva stopped. She sat down against a tree. "We will stop and sleep here. We will meet up with my men in the morning."

"We are not that far from Robin's men…"

"They won't find us here. I gave them a fake trail."

Guy had held her hand this whole time. The most amount time he was in physical contact with a woman in a very long while. He slowly let go as he laid on the ground beside her. He stared up at the trees. There were a few stars out, but the brush blocked most of them.

"You should have left me to die." He voiced as he continued to stare straight up.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Why? You've seemed to fend just fine with you and your men, all these years."

"I remain that way because I always complete a mission. Your Sheriff, he's mad. He would have killed us if we came back without you. Plus he wouldn't have paid us."

"He does not care about me."

"On the contrary. He is powerless without you."

Guy turned to her. "What?"

"You don't see? He rules the people by fear. Fear of reprimand from you if they disobey him. You're the muscle, Guy. And considerably more sane… He's just an old, foolish man without you. No one there to carry out his reign of terror."

"I am the face of terror. Loathed and spit on."

Eva laughed. "Most likely."

Guy smirked. "You're an honest woman. You hold no truths back. Even if they are brutal."

"Usually." She smiled. "Sometimes, not so much."

"The true words of an honest person…"

Eva shrugged. "I suppose."

Guy's face turned solemn. "I am, truly sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't you?"

Guy sighed. "Yes, I do. I have a dark, horrid past. I have committed horrible atrocities of which I can no longer hide. However, these things I have done have nothing to do with you. I ask for your forgiveness."

Eva was silent for a moment. But she soon nodded. "Accepted. Let's just not let it happen again."

"Thank you. I hope your men are as understanding."

Eva laughed. "Trust me, they would not be. That is why we will not tell them. They do not understand that kind of wrath and pain. It burns a hole inside of you. You weren't yourself."

Guy nodded. How would she know about such pain? He was going to ask her, but he decided not to press it. She'd been beyond understanding with him. "Yes, well, I'll speak to you in the morning then?"

"Tomorrow." Eva nodded and stretched out on the ground. She closed her eyes and swiftly fell asleep.


	2. The Theme Principal

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Robin Hood."**

**Chapter Two: The Theme Principal**

Guy felt something hit his torso. His eyes blinked several times before they decided to open. It was light outside. Had he actually slept? He looked down to his chest. There was an apple laying on it.

"How long was I asleep?"

"I find that if you're exhausted enough, one's body decides to turn itself off."

Guy slowly sat up and held the apple. He looked over at Eva. She had his horse tied to a tree next to her. Fixing the straps on the saddle.

"My horse…?"

"One of your "guards" had already ran back to the castle on foot. The other I tracked down. He's going to tell your Sheriff that you are _not _captured. So we can continue on our journey."

Guy raised his brow. "How did you manage all this?"

Eva shrugged. "Tavin, is the most accomplished tracker I've ever known. We all share our skills with each other."

"I see. And what are your skills particularly, Lady Eva?"

"Don't call me that?"

"Call you what? Lady?"

"Yes."

"That is what you are, aren't you? You're a noble…I can tell, by the way you saddle up the horse. You start from the left..." He walked up next to her and gestured.

"May I?"

She nodded and took a step aside.

Guy loosened the straps and adjusted the length. "My horse, he must have room, otherwise he'll be very angry with me… and highly excitable."

"Doesn't sound like a very obedient horse…"

"He's the best. He outruns and outperforms all the others." Guy claimed proudly. "Never let me down." He pet his snout with adoration.

She watched this with interest. "You have a lot of love for the creature...What's his name?"

"Name?"

"You're so proud of him, but he hasn't got a name?"

"I never thought of it."

"Perhaps you should…" She smiled widely.

Guy lowered his head. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why is it you were so understanding? Last night I mean… I was entirely out of line and afar from appropriate."

She shook her head. "Everyone gets one with me. Let's just not botch the mission anymore hmm? Besides, It's not my place to judge…Look at _my_ profession. I'm a mercenary. I hunt, fight…for money."

"But what I have done…" Guy stopped himself. "You and your men, you have honor…You felt remorse for betraying the Sheriff…Surely you haven't always been a mercenary?"

"No." She shook her head. "I wasn't always."

"So tell me then, who are you?" He queried. A little surprised how much he really wanted to know.

Eva grinned. Guy could tell the question made her uncomfortable. "Me? I'm no one… I just stand still and look pretty."

He took a bite of the apple and smiled at her. He would find out…later.

"Is that so?"

"Are you ready?" She looked up to him. Ignoring his flirtation. "They have already took off without us. We must catch up."

"How do you know this?"

"It's just the way we operate. Now," She handed him the ropes to the horse.

Guy grabbed them and mounted. He held his hand down and Eva grabbed it. She lifted up behind him. Guy looked around.

"Do you not know where you are going, Sir Guy?"

"You lead us off a trail. And the outlaws camp."

Eva placed her hand on his shoulder. She whipped her legs around and straddled herself in front of him. They glanced at each other briefly as she faced him. She was quite close, their bodies' were almost touching. But she soon turned herself around. She took the reins in her hands and prompted the horse.

Both of them kept silent the whole way. Perhaps it were better. After his behavior, Guy was intensely embarrassed. This woman had never done anything to him. She had in fact saved him. And he repaid her with violence and blind rage, directed to someone else. Someone that was long gone. Someone already victim to his fury.

Eva was humming some sort of tune. It was hauntingly familiar but Guy couldn't quite recognize it. He was about to ask her what it was when they approached a clearing. The two men were standing next to two horses.

Eva dismounted and walked towards him.

"Eva, hat er Sie verletzt, was geschehen ist?" Tavin asked with concern as he ran up to her.

He was asking her if Guy had hurt her.

"Ich bin fein Tavin, waren wir nur zu entfernt, haben wir ab dem Pfad geschlafen." She told him that she was fine, that they were too far away so they slept off the trail.

Tavin nodded and looked up to Guy. "We only went a few miles…we could have been much further." He crossly announced.

Guy stared back at him.

"Ich vertraue nicht ihm. Er hat Wut in seinen Augen!" Tavin voiced without looking up. Eva and Danny stared at him.

He said he did not trust Guy, for he had rage in his eyes.

"If you have something to say, I welcome it in English." Guy held out his arms. Tavin glared at him.

"Well…" Danny started, changing the subject. "Let us be on our way then."

Danny and Eva mounted their horses. Tavin shook his head and disappeared into the forest.

…

The next few hours were strenuous. Guy took note that the mercenaries did not stop. He found that odd, being a woman was with them. But it seemed to be her that was least fatigued. Most of the time, she remained ahead of Danny and himself. He smiled a little. Her stamina was certainly impressive.

He watched curiously the interaction she had with Danny. The two shared several laughs. Surely she would not be with a foreigner such as he. He could tell by the way she rode her horse. Her perfect posture and articulate speech… the way she carried herself in general. She was born of noble birth. This made exceptionally curious as to how she ended up in this line of work, or any line of work in general.

He quickly shook his head and looked away from her backside. He shouldn't be concerning himself with such things. She was an employee, nothing more. But there had to be an interesting story along with her. He figured one more glance wouldn't hurt. He looked up.

Eva was looking back at him. He was a little startled. He quickly shifted his focus.

"Sir Guy there is a village up the road, you know of it?"

Guy cleared his throat. "Yes, it's Beeston."

"And do they know of you in Beeston?"

"Of course they do."

Eva nodded and looked towards her men.

"Very well." She sighed as she turned forward.

Guy stared curiously and rode up next to her. "Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping we could stop for the evening and seek shelter. The rain is coming in. It will be quite a storm. But being as they know you…"

"What are you saying?"

Eva smiled. " I'm saying you're not the most popular of figures in these parts. They might not be apt to letting us stay."

Guy shook his head. "They do not have a choice. I will tell them they must shelter us."

"Oh my, that's quite alright." She laughed a little.

"If you are with me, that will assure us great accommodations…"

"We do not make a habit out of associating ourselves with…"

"With who?" Guy challenged.

"With anyone." Danny finished. "Especially people that villagers hate."

Guy smirked. "You think villagers love you? Mercenaries? You are hated amongst them."

"Yes, that might be true, but we are not hated by name. No one knows who _we_ are, Sir Guy." Danny corrected.

Tavin appeared in front of them. He looked towards Eva and Danny. Then back to Guy.

Guy could tell Tavin did not like him. Danny seemed temperamental, but mainly indifferent. But Tavin definitely seethed every time they locked eyes.

"Der Sturm ist auf voraus, müssen wir aufhalten und müssen Schutz finden." Tavin started.

"In English, Tavin."

"Why? Why must I speak English now Eva?" He argued angrily.

"Because Sir Guy is English!" Danny interjected. "I do not mind. You should not either."

Guy looked at Tavin in surprise. "You're not an Englishman?" He looked over to Eva. "You are not English?…"

Eva ignored his question as Tavin's chest rose in anger. "I told them the storm is not far up ahead, we must find shelter."

"Apparently we can't go to Beeston." Guy murmured.

"That's a great idea! Guy of Gisborne shows up and demands shelter. He is traveling with a group of mercenaries towards the North. People will question why you are there." Eva explained.

Guy nodded. "I understand. However, I can make up a story as to why I am there. If this storm is as bad as you say, it will be quite uncomfortable out here in the forest."

Eva looked to Danny and Tavin. Danny shrugged. "We could try Eva…"

"It is too risky." She insisted. "We'll simply have to find a place out here."

Tavin and Danny nodded. "An abandoned outlaw camp...a mile East." Tavin signaled.

"Alright then." Eva prompted her horse and sped off.

Tavin and Danny began to follow. Though Tavin disappeared again on foot.

"That's it?" Guy asked perplexedly. He rode up to Danny. "You follow her orders, just like that?"

"She is our leader, we do as she says."

"But she is a woman, indecisive and flighty. How can a woman lead?"

"Did she sound indecisive, Sir Guy?" He shook his head. "I do not even know what this 'flighty' term means but I assure you; Eva is not flighty." He finished.

Guy was a little floored. Eva did not seem flighty at all. Everything she had said so far, she stuck to it. She was deliberate and stern.

"Tell me German, are you her servants?"

Danny laughed. "Are you making a joke?"

"No."

"No, we are not her servants. But we will follow her to the death. Both Tavin and I."

"And why is that?"

"Because we are a team. Our loyalties lie with each other. Ask her and she will tell you same." Danny rode off.

Guy pondered his statement. _Loyalty…_That is what he'd always longed for. That is what he himself had compromised several times. It was odd to find it in a group of bounty hunters.

….

From the looks of it no one had stayed at the camp in quite some time. Tavin, and Danny rummaged through things left behind as Eva went to scan the area.

"Where is she going?" Guy asked as he watched her ride away.

"We always make sure we are not being followed. And to make sure the camp is no longer in use." Danny informed.

"A wise precaution, but I think this camp has been uninhabited for quite some time." Guy noted as he studied it's structure. The tarp was quite sturdy, and it was built right behind a formation of boulders, which would provide extra protection from the elements. It would cover them mostly during the storm.

He looked around through all the discarded weaponry. He held up an arrow and examined it. Tavin looked up and took it from his hands.

Guy smirked. "Is this what you do? Scavenge through someone else's rubbish?"

Tavin shook his head. "At least I do live on another Lord's property, pretending to of earned it."

Guy scowled at him. "Do not pretend you are superior to me. You are nothing but muscle for hire. If you were to die today…say by this sword," Guy pulled his from his sheath.

"No one would miss you." He threatened.

Tavin glared at him and pulled his sword out as well. "You want a fight then?

Guy smiled. He had just wanted to insult him. Tavin did not like him, and the feeling was mutual. But, he had nothing to lose. The hostility would just keep building between the two of them.

"I don't know how fair of a match it would be but…sure why not? I will fight you."

"You are right…" Danny pulled out his sword as well. "This will not be a fair match."

"I have no quarrel with you, German. Put down your weapon."

"I see you were not listening earlier. The three of us, we are a team. We fight as one. You have a quarrel with Tavin, you have conflict with me and Eva as well."

Guy shook his head and grinned. "Eva will not…"

"Sir Guy…" Eva tapped his shoulder from behind him.

He turned around. Eva punched him square in the face. Guy plummeted backwards into a pile of wood. A black circle was closing in around his line of vision. Soon after, everything was dark.

Eva looked down at him and shook her head. "He's a feisty one, isn't he?"

Tavin and Danny returned their swords to their holsters.

Eva sighed. "Alright then, let's tie him up."

She pulled Guy from the wood and propped him against the boulder wall under the tarp. Tavin bound his hands together tightly with a rope. Danny did the same with a separate rope for his feet.

There was a loud clap of thunder. The rain proceeded to pour down graciously from the sky.

The three all stood up and stared at Guy.

"We should leave him out in the rain." Tavin spoke angrily. "He's not right in his mind. He values no life, not even his own…This man is not ready nor will he ever be!"

"Give him a chance, Tavin." Eva encouraged.

Tavin shook his head. "This is not a good idea. He is blinded by his rage."

"You think it's because of that woman he killed?" Danny asked as he looked to Eva. "You were with him alone, did he say anything to you?"

Eva shook her head. "He loved her. And she betrayed him. He's consumed with the guilt."

"And that justifies killing someone you love?" Danny challenged.

She shook her head. "I'm not saying that. I'm just agreeing with Tavin. He's not right in his mind."

"So what do we do with him?"

"We wait." She took some wood from the pile and proceeded to make a fire. "And when he comes to. We will have a little chat."

…

Guy had a splitting headache. He groaned as he opened his eyes. The three mercenaries were all sitting around a fire eating in a circle around him.

"What happened?" He blinked several times. He tried to bring his hands up to his head, but he discovered they were tied, his feet as well. He looked up to the group.

"What is this? What did you do to me?"

"You were being belligerent so I punched you in the face." Eva informed him. "Then, you fell backwards into a pile of wood which I suspect knocked you unconscious." She smiled as she fiddled with the fire.

"You did what?!" He glared.

Eva laughed. "I didn't stutter."

"Why am I tied up?"

"You were spoiling for a fight. I couldn't have that."

Guy scoffed. "Your men were ready to challenge me."

"Of course we were. You were threatening us. Anyone would do the same." Tavin announced.

"You insulted me. And I am you Lord. You had no right…"

The three mercenaries shared a small laugh. "You are no Lord of mine." Tavin shook his head.

"Under the law of King…"

"We follow no law, Sir Guy." Eva started. "We are just employed by it."

"You fools. You will pay for this!" He promised as he tugged at the rope on his hands. "Everyone follows the law! Let me go!"

Tavin took a bite from his bread. He pointed with it out to the forest. "You may get up and leave anytime you want."

"Really? Then why am I bound with rope?"

"We can't exactly have you trying to fight us. You were out of control. You needed to be subdued." Eva spoke then took a drink of water. "Besides, we all elected this was the only way you would listen."

"You tied me up because you elected it the only way to speak to me?"

"The only way to speak to you rationally." Danny explained. "You are all wrath, no reason."

"You do not know who I am."

"We know you are full of rage, so much so you trot off and jeopardize our safety, as well as your own." Tavin rebuffed. "Then, you threaten to kill us because you do not like what we say."

"Not very reasonable of you?" Danny questioned.

Guy swallowed. "I had a score to settle with Robin Hood. It was none of your concern."

"But you made it our concern, didn't you?" Tavin continued. "You got yourself captured, captured because you did not think. And our leader had to save you."

Guy looked up to Eva. "That is regrettable. I apologize for putting you men and your leader in danger."

Tavin and Danny looked to each other. They both nodded.

"Alright, might I be untied now?"

"Mmm…I don't think so." Eva shook her head.

"What? Release me at once!"

"First, we need to talk."

"Is that not what we just did?"

"Yes, but who knows the next time you'll let your emotions get the best of you?" Danny voiced with concern. "How can we trust you, Sir Guy?"

"Trust? You do not need to trust me, you will respect me."

"Respect you? Why?" Danny pursed his lips in confusion. "You show us nothing but disrespect from first day we meet."

"And your point?" Guy's words spat back in anger.

Tavin rested his chin in his hand. "Where were you raised, Sir Guy? Where is your sense of etiquette?"

"Etiquette? You give me a lesson on etiquette?"

"If you would like." Danny grinned. "We'd be delighted."

"Lady…" Guy stopped. "Eva," He pleaded. "These ropes are unnecessary. Untie me. Surely you understand decency."

"Of course I do, Sir Guy. And so do my men."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"But I will not untie you."

His smile faded.

"See…" Eva rose and began pacing. "I'm afraid we haven't been completely honest with you."

"What about?"

"About why you're here."

"Really?"

"Yes…do you like stories Sir Guy?"

"I suppose you're going to tell me one." He spoke sardonically.

…

It had stopped raining now. The entire forest was coming back to life. Tavin came back with a deer and smiled proudly.

"Ta da!" He laughed as he dug his knife into it and started carving.

Guy turned his head in disgust. "You told me you had a story…"

"Oh, right. Funny thing happened …" Eva started. " About, ten days ago…We were on our way to Derbyshire when we stumbled upon a messenger. He was all out of sorts and his carriage had been robbed. We thought we might help being he was all alone…"

This sounded familiar. A messenger to Prince John from Nottingham had been attacked around that same time.

"I think I know what you speak of." Guy informed.

Eva nodded. "Yes, he was the Sheriff's messenger."

"And what of it? Hood stole the goods and taxes that were to go to Prince John…"

"Except he told us, when we stopped to help that he was carrying no money. That the outlaws had came and rummaged through it all, but found nothing. He said he was just delivering a message to Prince John from your Sheriff."

"A message?"

"Mmm hmm." Danny nodded as he pulled out a slip of paper. "Would you like to read it?"

Guy nodded as he reached with his hand. He held the paper carefully in his bound hands.

"This would be easier if I were untied."

"You can still do it. I have faith in you." Eva winked.

Guy looked down to the letter and began to read.

_My Royal Highness, _

_I'm afraid to report the status of Nottingham's economy is not up to my standards. Partially and mainly because of the outlaw, Robin Hood. His thievery has left me short of our expected quota. I however in it's stead offer a counter proposal. Sir Guy of Gisborne, my lieutenant has volunteered his services and is at your disposal. He has a clearer explanation and justification for the lack of your monies. I offer him as collateral payment so might mend this transgression. If you must hang him as an example, this is regrettable, but I surely understand._

_Sincerest Apologies, Your humble servant, _

_Sheriff Vaizey of Nottingham._

Guy looked up from the letter. "This is a fake. You wrote this!"

"Now why would we write that? Is it not in your Sheriff's handwriting? You should know it well."

Guy looked down at the letter. It looked like Vaizey's lettering. Guy swallowed. He could feel the sting of betrayal and anger rise within him. After all the years he'd dedicated to the Sheriff. All the heinous acts he was commissioned to commit.

"All in the promise of power…" He murmured.

"I know." Danny interceded. "After all the years you served him! He hands you off to Prince John! As payment! He must be very….Eva what is the word?"

"Sleazy."

"Sleazy." Danny repeated.

"Scum." She added.

"Scum." Danny repeated.

Guy put down the letter next to him. "I don't understand. Why would you bring this to my attention? And now, since we are doing a job for the Sheriff?"

"Well, as we told you before, we were not exactly honest with you."

"So, we are not to kill Prince John?"

"Well, we can kill him if you like. I'm not exactly a fan…He's entirely insane. However, that would leave this little country of yours without rule, in King Richard's absence."

"Is this not your country?" He voiced indignantly.

Eva laughed.

"I'm sorry if I missed it. I've yet to hear where you've answered my question."

"Well, we thought you'd like to know, about the letter and all."

"Yes. I now know I've done the bidding of a man for years that trades me for a tax extension. But that has changed. He thinks Prince John wants him dead. I could use that to my advantage."

"To what?"

"As, leverage." Guy decided.

Tavin shook his head. "I imagine you'll try to make a deal with him; more power and status for you protection."

Guy smirked. "Why not? It's an excellent opportunity…"

"And that power, that status you gain from Vaizey. I wonder how long it will last?"

"What?"

"It's only a matter of time before Vaizey gets angry with you again. And then where would you be?" Eva asked.

Guy was silent.

"Back right where you started. Vaizey is a loyalist to himself. He will only put you in power if it will suit him. And when would you being in power ever suit him, let me think."

"I will answer!" Danny shot up. " Never! Instead, Sir Guy will be once again hoodwinked into servitude. Working, striving to achieve that power again."

"And is that really power, Sir Guy?" Eva asked thoughtfully. "Wondering as to whether or not you will lose it the following day?"

"You would know nothing of it. You sleep a different place every night. You have no land or home to speak of…"

"And yet we are not the ones who have trouble sleeping." She challenged.

Guy sighed. They were teasing him. "Your proposal? You said you had a proposal for me?"

"Yes. We were wondering if you'd be interested in finding out what real power taste like?" Eva questioned.

"Real power? What do you see as 'real power?'"

"Freedom of course." Tavin concluded.

"Freedom?"

"Yes. Total and utter freedom. Do what you want, when you want. Freedom from following the orders of some Sheriff or haphazard Prince. Do you even know what it's like to live of your own volition?"

Guy laughed. "I'm afraid I don't have a taste for being a pheasant."

Tavin shook his head. "Pheasant? Why, last week we weren't pheasants. Last week we were minstrels in Clon." Tavin corrected.

"Before that we were Lady Abrielle of Sicily's bodyguards." Danny teased Eva.

"We stayed at the Sheriff's castle near Norwich." Eva announced.

"And the other day, we were tax collectors in Colchester."

"That was quite the lucrative day." Danny laughed.

Guy listened in astonishment. "You have never been caught?"

They shrugged. "I'm sure we've been caught every time. But far too late for them I'm afraid." Tavin boasted.

"And you want me to join you? As a mercenary?"

"Eventually."

"Eventually?"

"You would have to be trained first."

"Trained?" He smirked. "In what?"

"You must learn to read people. Judging from your previous Lord, you are quite susceptible to trickery. And fighting of course." Tavin smiled.

"Fighting? I am an excellent fighter."

"You are strong, that is certain. You know how to use a sword impeccably, but you put your rage into it. It makes you weak."

"I am not a weak fighter."

Tavin rolled his eyes. "Do not take it as an insult to your ability. You have simply not learned how to separate the two."

"Haven't I?"

"I don't know, what about the woman you killed because she didn't love you?" Tavin contested.

Guy froze. He could see the flashbacks in his mind. He did not think, he simply reacted. They were right. His violence was driven by pure emotion. He could feel a huge lump in his throat. Marian died because he could not control his rage. And because he was to blinded to realize she didn't love him to begin with.

"Danny, Tavin. We need water and more wood."

Danny and Tavin nodded and got up. They promptly disappeared into the forest.

Guy smirked. "You didn't have to do that. It's obvious they already think of me as weak and cowardly. What would displaying more of my self loathing hurt?"

Eva pulled out a knife from her side belt. Guy looked up in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

She took the knife and cut loose his hands. His feet next.

Guy rubbed his wrists with his hands. He nodded. "Thank you."

"I killed my uncle."

Guy looked up to her in surprise. "What?"

"I killed my uncle." She informed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

She shook her head. "My father had been away at war, the crusades. My mother, was always a kind woman." She smiled. "Kind, but timid. She never spoke an ill word about anyone. In fact, she rarely spoke at all, when there was a man around."

"Sounds just like you."

"Just!" Eva laughed. "Anyways, my father asked my uncle to look after us in his absence since my Uncle had elected not to go to war."

"Alright."

"And, he certainly did. He moved in fact. Being he didn't have a family of his own, he thought he'd steal his brother's. Mainly for the position, the title. He'd been overlooked whilst my father was not."

"What title?"

"That doesn't matter." Eva dismissed.

"But your mother was married to your father…how did he?"

"He told everyone my father had died, including us." She shook her head in disgust. "He was awful to my mother. And my younger brother…" She stopped for a moment. "He had no father to look up to."

"I'm sorry." Guy voiced.

Eva shook her head. "So one night, I was walking. I saw some men riding down the path into town. One of them called out my name."

"It was your father?" Guy guessed slowly.

"Yes." She nodded. "I didn't believe it at first. But I had remembered his orange colored beard. And his smile. He had a great smile."

Guy nodded.

"I told him all about my Uncle, and how he'd treated my mother and brother. He was livid. He told me he would take care of it." She closed her eyes. "So, we went back to the castle…"

"Castle?"

Eva stopped. "I mean house, and my Mother and Uncle were at the dining table. My mother gasped. As she rose from her chair she knocked down a bowl of dates. I remember them scattering all over the floor. She threw herself into my father's arms as they embraced. But my father quickly let go and faced my uncle. He stared him straight in the eye. He told him to leave his sight immediately. And warned him if he ever returned, he would kill him. Now, my father was a big man, my Uncle was quite smaller. He quickly turned to leave the room. I was standing in the doorway. My Uncle glared at me for a moment, then quickly turned around. I noticed he had a knife. I yelled for my father to watch out but he had already stabbed him in the neck. My father fell forward to the ground. He reached for his sword but he didn't have the strength. He must have struck a vein when he stabbed him."Eva could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

Guy could see the story unfold as she told it. Her pain seemed to radiate through her words. He swallowed.

"Did your father die?"

Eva nodded slowly. "I fell to his side. Trying to help him. But it was too late. I suspect he'd died shortly after he fell. My mother was in complete shock. My Uncle dragged her to her feet and pinned her against the wall. He told her that they will cover this up. That my father never came home. I didn't realize but my brother had witnessed the entire thing as well. He ran up to my Uncle and started hitting him in rage. He was only fifteen though. My Uncle pushed him back and he fell to the ground. My Brother screamed at him. My Uncle then turned to me and asked if we had an understanding. I was numb. I looked to father's sword laying by his side. My Uncle was still speaking to me but I didn't hear a word. I grabbed the sword by it's handle and held it up towards him. My Uncle laughed. Saying I wouldn't do anything…. That's when I ran. I ran towards him and thrust the sword straight through his chest. He clutched onto it and fell backwards shortly after."

Guy stared at her with surprise. "Why did you tell me all this?"

"Because you needed to know." She looked up towards him. "You need to know that you're not the only one that is haunted by their past.""But your Uncle, Eva he deserved his fate. Marian…" He looked down and shook his head. "Marian did not. She did betray me, yes. And she didn't love me. But that was no crime."

"My Uncle might have deserved to die. But not at my hands." She corrected. "I had no right to take his life."

"Do not mistake, you did!" He assured. "Any man would be greater if they had your courage. So tell me, what happened then?"

"My Mother was in shock. The two men in her life were both lying on the floor dead. My Brother ran up and hugged me. My Mother looked up to me in alarm. We could hear guards running down the hall, upon hearing the quarrel. My Mother clasped her mouth."

"What did she do?"

Eva shook her head. "She told me to leave. She told me to leave, and never come back."

"Stupid woman. You saved her and your Brother. She should have been grateful."

"She was afraid, as always. Afraid of what might happen.""And what did happen?"

"I left. My brother went with me."

Guy pieced her statement together in his mind. "Wait…your brother left with you?" He looked up to her.

She nodded wearily. The look on her face told that was something she had not wanted to reveal.

Guy did not press it. He simply nodded. "You are a strange woman." He concluded.

"Thank you." She laughed.

"I meant to say, you don't know me…. You only hear town gossip about me and you decide I'd make a good addition to your team. I completely embarrass myself and almost cost you and your men safety…and now you confide in me…confide a deep, burning memory. Your candor, your impetuous character Miss, it's quite… bewildering." He slowly finished.

Eva grinned as they locked eyes.

"I guess I don't entirely understand what use you would have for me…"

"You'd be the strategist." Danny interjected as he walked back with a bundle of firewood.

Guy and Eva quickly looked away from each other.

"The strategist?" Guy crossed his arms.

Tavin sighed as he sat down the water. "I see Eva saw fit to untie you?"

"Yes," Guy started. Understanding Tavin's protectiveness more now. "I promised to be on my best behavior…A strategist you said?"

"Yes." Danny answered as he sat down. "You are man with plan. You know how to intimidate, and you know how to go about it."

"Do I? And how would you know that?"

"We've watched you at work…"

"Really?"

"Really." Tavin responded mockingly.

"So what do you say Sir Guy? You want to know what it is to truly have power? To truly be free?" Eva asked as she tilted her head. His eyes locked with hers.

Guy grinned from the corner of his mouth. _Why not!? _He thought.

"I suppose I have nowhere else to go anyway." He decided. "That is if the whole group elects to have me." His eyes shifted to Tavin.

Tavin shook his head. "Do not make the mistake of crossing us. If you deliberately put any us in danger, I will kill you."

"I'm sure you would." Guy grinned. "As would I, if you crossed me." He challenged as he took a piece of meat from the dear and tore into it.


End file.
